


The Real Reason Angie was Murdered

by Rhyllow



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Do I really need to make tags for this, Korekiyo fucks a seesaw, Other, This Is STUPID, a page of terribly written sin, it's like, seesaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyllow/pseuds/Rhyllow
Summary: Korekiyo is Seesawsexual.This is pretty much just a giant meme that needs even more contributors. I hope this was satisfying.





	The Real Reason Angie was Murdered

**Author's Note:**

> None of my bookmarks have updated so I'm venting my sadness through... whatever this is.
> 
> Oof

It was a primal instinct. An overwhelming desire within the depths of Korekiyo’s soul. He had to respond… he had to respond to this feeling. The lust he was experiencing couldn’t even be destroyed by the dark, foreboding room he was in. If anything, the sensual light of the candles and the sultry darkness only made his feelings burn brighter.

“Korekiyo… dear brother… please do not do this.” Korekiyo’s sister pleaded. His beloved’s voice warmed his heart, but the warmth could not compare to the fiery passion he held for the beautiful piece of wood in front of him. It was so beautiful… smoother than a newborn’s skin. It was calling to him. It stirred up Korekiyo’s insides.

“I’m sorry… I must do it.” Korekiyo insisted.

“No, please! Don’t you love me, Korekiyo?” His sister cried. But her words were falling upon deaf ears.

“I’m gonna do it.” Korekiyo decided.

“No!” His sister wailed.

“I’m gonna fuck the seesaw.” 

Korekiyo pulled down his pants and placed a hand on his dick, before wrapping his arms around his beautiful seesaw. The wood he was going to use for his masterfully crafted seesaw trick… the temptation was too much for him to bear.

“Nngh!!” Korekiyo moaned, as he rubbed his dick against the gorgeous, seductive seesaw. A bolt of pure pleasure rushed through his veins. 

“Korekiyo, you’re getting splinters!” His sister argued.

“Love bites… they’re love bites!” Korekiyo wailed.

Suddenly, the door to the middle room burst open. Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist was standing at the doorway, her eyes wide with disbelief. 

“Korekiyo…”

…

“Are you… having sex with a piece of wood?”

The Anthropologist and the Artist locked eyes, engaging in an intense staring contest. Finally, after Korekiyo couldn’t take the shame any longer, he picked up his new girlfriend, and bashed Angie over the head with the wood.

“She is a SEESAW!”

**Author's Note:**

> Even writing the word dick makes me cringe with embarrassment. But the fact that I just wrote 312 words of a poor man doing a slab of wood makes the use of that word so much worse.
> 
> The memelords are frowning down at me.
> 
> I suffer.


End file.
